


Dragon Mate

by Allivora_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Soul Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allivora_Riddle/pseuds/Allivora_Riddle
Summary: Harry wakes up to find that he's with a dragon. That dragon is more special than he thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. Harry Potter does not belong to me.
> 
> (Right click on links)

 

 

Gasping, Harry sat up so fast, his head started to pound. Taking careful breaths, he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Looking down he saw a huge scale tail wrapped around him in a comforting but protective embrace. Following the tail, he looked up seeing a large and mighty dragon peering down at him with... worry? The dragon was absolutely gorgeous it's scales were an array of platinum and gold flecks, though, unlike any dragon Harry has ever seen, this dragon had lavender and aquamarine feathers layered on it's head.

 

"How are you feeling my  _adelfí psychí_?" Harry was startled when the dragon spoke. It's voice was modulated and smoky, obviously male and for some reason causing a pleasurable shiver to travel down Harry's spine and straight to his groin. 

 

"I feel alright... Wait. What does adelfí psychí mean?" The human make was curious about what the dragon called him and had a feeling that they weren't insulting instead, the words seemed to shift something inside of Harry almost making him want to purr.

 

"It means soulmate. You are my beloved and I've waited for you for a very long time," The dragon's tone was hesitant. Harry could tell that the dragon was scared of being rejected and Harry knew that if he was in the dragon's place, he would be scared too. Magical creatures did not take soulmates lightly. Soulmates are sacred to them and the most important thing to them. It was extremely rare for a creature to have a human mate but it wasn't impossible. Harry knew this too.

 

"I have one question before I make my decision," Harry announced however, he already knew what his answer was. "What is your name?" The question seemed to take the dragon by surprise because it wasn't a question one would expect before their mate made their choice.

 

"I am called Tarron," The ~~dragon~~ – no, Tarron answered.

 

Nodding, Harry smiled and gave his reply. _"I, Harry James Potter accept my position as Tarron's soulmate, in the name of love and my soul, I will cherish him for the rest of eternity. So mote it be,"_  Harry's smile grew larger when he felt his magic intertwine with Tarron's.

Suddenly, Tarron slowly morphed into a very handsome human [male](http://imgur.com/TouQVxy). 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out some surprising information.

 

Harry gawked at the stunning being standing in front of him, feeling the bond swirling and compressing at the surface of his milky skin.

"You're beautiful," Harry murmured hiding his face and squeaked when strong arms wrapped comfortingly around his hips, pulling him flush against a toned chest.

" _Comme es-tu, mon amour,"_ Was whispered in Harry's ear. 

Harry blushed crimson, thanking Fleur a million times over for teaching him French. Otherwise, he wouldn't know that Tarron just said _'As are you, my love'_. 

"Where are we?" Harry questioned, coming back to reality.

"Braeriach Mountain," Tarron answered, slowly.

"And how did we get here?" Harry was stunned. He knew where Braeriach Mountain was but how he got from Hogwarts to here? No clue.

"I brought you here. I watched you fight that war. I wanted to help you so much but I knew at the time, it wasn't my place to intervene. But once it was over, I grabbed you and fled here, to my home. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't just waltz in there as a Dragon and proclaim our bond to you. I'm sorry," Tarron had tears running down his cheeks, ashamed of himself.

"Tarron, look at me," His mate's bell-like voice made Tarron slowly look up at his Harry. 

"I'm not mad at you. I understand your urge to protect me and I'm thankful for you getting me to safety. It's alright luv," Harry whispered, nearly cooing, as he wiped his soulmate's tears away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Braeriach Mountain is located in Cairngorms, Scotland.

**Author's Note:**

> adelfí psychí - Soulmate


End file.
